


Ginger Tea: A Lucy & Hath Life Snippet~

by Mia Djojowasito (peppersasen)



Series: The Fifth Wall & B-Sides [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: 11/26/2020, F/M, Gen, Harimau! Harimau!, Lucy Sanskerta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersasen/pseuds/Mia%20Djojowasito
Summary: A summary of Lucy and Hathy.
Series: The Fifth Wall & B-Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301894
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s ‘Harimau! Harimau!’ by Mochtar Lubis,” Lucy explained. “Compulsory reading in Indonesian high schools… My fave piece of Indonesian literature.”

Hath, out of habit, turned the book over to read the back sleave only to realise it was not an English translation.

“What’s it about?”

“Oh, just some fools being utter numpties in the Sumatran wilderness…”

“Didn’t you say lived in the Sumatran jungle for a job?” Hath grinned.

“Yes, but I wasn’t a fool,” Lucy unlocked the passenger seat’s car door and stepped out, leaving behind her copy of the novel in Hath’s Jaguar.

That evening, Lucy dan Hath duduk berdua dalam kegelapan di apartemen Lucy. They watched ”Ugly Expats”, a horror film about a not-so-brilliant expat filmmaker who decided it would be a brilliant idea to film a horror story in the Sumatran wilderness without including or consulting with any locals as crew members. Instead of hiring local talent, apart from his thirsty actress of an Indonesian fiancée, he decided to fly in his countrymen from Hollywood. Arrogance and angry, disrespected spirits ensue.


	2. Catching Kancil~

“Lu…”

“Don’t call me that,” Lucy snipped. “Isn’t that what you people call toilets back in the UK?”

“My apologies…” Hath said in an English gentlemanly manner Lucy was very fond of. “Lucy.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you leave that ‘Harimau! Harimau!’ in my Jag?”

“For the snooty book critics.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t leave it for me to read?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t understand.”

“For the snooty, pseudo-intellectual book critics. You know they’ll read that scene and overanalyse it. You just know they will come up with some…” Lucy gestured air-quotes with her fingers. “ _Profouuuund_ … Interpretation of Lucy Sanskreta’s leaving her copy of ‘Harimau! Harimau!’, a book about tigers! In Hath’s Jag! Another big cat!”

Hath sat there stunned, his ginger tea getting cold.

“The symbolism! The symbolism of it all! Oh, my Lord. The fucking symbolism!” she continued. “Can you imagine? Picking it apart, throwing bits of my identity in the equation. They get off on that sort of thing, you know… And I get off watching them make fools of themselves.”

“It meant nothing.”

“Nothing.”

Hath pushed his mug across the table towards Lucy, who then proceeded to drink the whole mug’s contents down in one go. The taste of warm ginger prickled on her palate and down her throat.

“I was just trolling their pretentious asses,” she proclaimed. “It’s a trap, darling… A trap.”


End file.
